Almost
by Arianissa
Summary: Arianissa's failed attempt at smut that didn't happen. Now a planned BalthierxBasch multi-chapter that may or may not end in smut but is T for now. That is the best I can give you now without you reading it so, uh ... read it please? Owo Balthier x Basch / Suggestive Themes and what-not.


Hi huys! Please don't kill me? So here's the deal: Laptop is still busted so I still can't get to Hunt Ch. 5 and I've just moved house so have no internet either. On a brighter note though, once I can get Ch. 5, I can upload Chapter Six, THE FINAL CHAPTER, as well! Hunt is finished X3 I just need the file TT-TT So please be patient with me :3

Now, I can't remember if I told you guys or not, but I started a one-shot when I was on chapter 3 or four of Hunt. I finished them both the night before last, one after the other! So here it is! It was originally meant to be smut but I can't write smut. Literally can't write it. Yet. The goal for this story (that won't be a one-shot anymore) is to have my first piece of published smut at the end. But don't hold your breath. I've been trying to do this for years =_=''

As always, tell me what you think! Hope you like it!

**_Almost_**

Swords clashed and feet blew up dust clouds in the sand. Two figures fought, sweating in the heat of the late afternoon sun. The Strahl floated invisible above, giving at least a little solace in shadow across the shallow canyon-like area it's owner sparred in.

Balthier swung his blade with ease, his sweaty and exhausted appearance belying his stamina. The pirate's opponent however was lagging, the weather and battle taking it's toll and slowing his reflexes.

It didn't take long for Balthier to find an opening and Basch found himself disarmed, sword now laying on the sand a few metres away.

"You are better with the sword than you would appear." Basch fought to catch his breath as he spoke.

"And you are out of practice." Balthier smiled and retrieved the other man's sword. He walked over to where Basch had leant himself against a rock and passed it to him. The blonde took it willingly.

"I certainly can't deny that. Chains do little good for one's sword arm." Basch swung the blade once to emphasize, then a few more times, still readjusting to the weight.

"I wonder if your sword arm is all that has waned." Balthier said cheekily, a mischievous grin on his face.

The older man raised an eyebrow and replied cautiously. "Dare I ask what it is you imply?"

"Oh, I think you know." The grin morphed into a smirk. No good could come of that look, Basch decided.

"Knowing the answer and wanting to know are two different things entirely." He sheathed his sword and folded his arms across his chest. Basch was quite aware of the other's discreet movement as Balthier drew closer bit by bit.

"So you mean to say you have no interest? I find that hard to believe given the time you've been without." Balthier stopped with the subtlety at that point and leant forward fully, hands resting on the rock on either side of the blonde's waist. They stayed like that, looking eye to eye for a while until the serious look on Basch's face became too much for the pirate. He cracked and started to laugh, a lovely little sound, retreating to rest his forehead on Basch's shoulder until he could compose himself.

Basch did not move, his expression unchanging. "If you are quite done. There are still things we need to do and I have little time for these games."

The pirate turned his head slightly to look sideways at the other man with an amused look. "My apologies. I didn't mean for you to take it in such a way."

Balthier shifted his weight back onto his hands and Basch prepared for his freedom. Instead of pushing backwards, as the former knight expected however, he leant left a little further until he was kissing Basch's neck. Basch faltered, pulling away with a shocked expression. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were tinged with red.

"What are you doing?" Balthier laughed gently at the question.

"As I said, it wasn't meant as a game." He closed the short distance Basch's withdraw had made and placed himself back against the blonde's neck, gently kissing and nipping in places. Basch didn't seem to be protesting this time so the pirate thought he would try his luck.

Slowly Balthier moved his weight to rest on his right arm, his left finding Basch's hip. The man didn't even flinch, so Balthier headed up a little more. He found the blonde's hands now resting in his lap and lightly pushed the right out of his way. It came up to hold his upper arm instead. That was definitely a good sign, right? Taking his time, Balthier manoeuvred round his final obstical, sliding his hand up under Basch's new shirt.

The blonde's skin was warm and still wet with sweat but it didn't dissuade the pirate in the slightest. What he did take note of however was how this Basch still was. Sure, he had seen as such but feeling it was a whole new thing entirely. Balthier was certain that that would change in the near future though and pushed it out from his mind as he moved his way up to Basch's ear.

While his mouth moved up, his left hand slid round, tracing the other man's back before sliding down beneath the hem of his trousers. Basch's other hand was on him now, flat against his chest. Unlike a moment ago though, those hands were pushing him away rather than holding.

"Enough." That one word was enough. Balthier let out a sigh and in one movement, retracted his hands and mouth from Basch's person, pulling himself back to stand up straight.

"Well it was fun while it lasted at least." The pirate crossed his arms, sighing again as he observed Basch. The other man looked a little more than unimpressed by what had just transpired. "But I am nothing without my honour. I'll be on the Strahl if you need me."

With that, he simply turned and walked away, sparing not even a second glance to the man he had just casually sexually assaulted.

The second Balthier was out of sight, Basch let his face fall onto his hand, groaning in self-reprimand. Why had he let that escalate so far? It was foolish not to have stopped it sooner.

He pushed away from the rock at last, certainly more than rested for what he planned to do. Unsheathing his sword, Basch walked away from the ship toward where his new opponents lay. Some viscous beasties were going to aid him in some much-needed stress relief. Though later he may just have to claim that he merely wanted the extra practice and experience.

When Basch finally returned to the Strahl, the others had done so as well, supplies in hand and were preparing to leave. From across the bridge, Balthier caught his eye and gave him a smirk that all but yelled this wasn't over.

This was going to be a long journey.

_To be continued …_

__So was it good? Bad? I have no idea. Reviews? Comments, con-crit and all the like will be welcomed!

Ari x


End file.
